One family for another
by cassy7
Summary: Don has a big secret from his family. The team deals with a case that threatens to tear the whole family apart. And colby must face a part of his past.
1. Chapter 1

I have become such a Numb3rs fan in the last couple of months. I admit that I am horrible at math and most of the time don't understand anything that Charlie is talking about, but the show itself is great.

Plus Rob Morrow is one sexy man.

Anyway I have been having a major case of writer's block with my other stories and this one just came pouring out. I sat down and wrote the first chapter in like an hour.

I don't own anything or anyone. I am not associated with the show in anyway. I am not making any money off this. Just had to get the words out of my head.

The story is pretty self explanatory once you start reading. I will admit that there is not much of Charlie in the first few chapters but don't worry. He is going to come back in a big way.

Happy reading


	2. Prologue

Prologue

One and half years earlier

Don walked into the classroom and looked around the room with assessing eyes. Two women, over fifty, were sitting together in front of the window. One lone male, middle age, sat at the back of the classroom, while a group of six females were clustered together at the front. The two windows where unopened and appeared to be painted shut. The only other entry or exit consisted of a small door to the side of the projection screen.

Shifting as he contemplated what might be through the doorway he became aware of the silence that now surrounded him. He turned his head to find the group of young females had stopped their conversation and where staring at him in admiration. Giving them a small smile he made a beeline for the back of the room.

"Knew I should have brought my gun in." He muttered, ducking his head to avoid their gazes. The man beside him snorted with laughter.

"I don't think bullets would stop them."

"Good afternoon everyone." A matronly looking woman called out as she walked into the room. After eyeing the various occupants she smiled. "I'm glad to see that everyone is here. I'm Mrs. Everly. Unfortunately my assistants are still gathering the supplies they'll need. While they're getting ready please fill free to help yourself to the refreshments." She said indicating the cart that had been wheeled in behind her.

Don relaxed marginally as he smelled the fresh brewed coffee. Pouring a cup he took a cautious sip before reaching for the artificial sweetener.

"Ouch, Melie you need to watch where you're going."

"How can I when I've got a body stuffed in my face." Came the laughing reply.

Don turned around to see two girls struggling to pull an oversized duffle bag through the door. Placing his coffee on his desk he hurried to offer his assistance. "Let me help you with that."

"That's okay. That's as far as he's going anyway." The first girl announced as she tossed the bag on the floor.

"He?" Don asked, confusion written on his face.

"Well he's missing a few vital pieces but we still refer to him as Bob." Melie said as she gave a kick to the bag. Looking up she laughed at the look on his face. "Relax; it's just a CPR dummy."

Mrs. Everly interrupted them before he could respond to her teasing. "Okay class. Welcome to the 2004 Trauma Core course. Today you will learn the skills you will need to effectively assess and treat a trauma victim." She paused for dramatic effect. "I suggest you take plenty of notes. There will be a written evaluation, based on the material that we cover during the morning lecture. The afternoon will be spent on the practical part of the exam."

She stared at the group spread out through out the room before indicating the girls next to here. "This is Melie Sawyer. She's going to begin the program by discussing with you how to assess a trauma victim."

"Hello." She said stepping up to the podium. "You'll know my name but I don't know yours." She started, the hint of a southern accent coming out. "Why don't we go around the room and I want each of you to introduce yourself and tell me a little about why you're here."

Don set back and watched as she interacted with each occupant of the room. He took the time to study her, admiring the easy way she made each person feel comfortable in the spotlight. He grinned when he realized she was going around the room in a circular pattern that would finish with him last.

"Don Eppes." He supplied when it was his turn. He smirked at her. "I'm in law enforcement." He looked pointedly at the black bag on the floor.

She struggled not to laugh. "Well Mr. Law Enforcement, can you tell me the first thing you do upon reaching a trauma victim?" She challenged.

"Visualize the patient." Don recited lazily.

"Very impressive." She turned to her coworkers. "Someone actually did the required reading." She turned back to the room, giving him a teasing look before becoming serious. "There are four words that are going to be imprinted on your mind before I'm done with you and they just might save someone's life. LOOK, LISTEN, FEEL, and REASSESS."

The light coming in the window glinted off the long swing of her hair, distracting don from his note taking. Leaning forward he studied the way she used her hands to describe her words, the exuberant motions causing her hair to fall into to her face. Frustrated she paused long enough to grab a clip off the desk and pull the honey colored stards back back, leaving her lively brown eyes unframed. Enchanted Don lost the tread of the lecture, content to sit there and watch her with a smile playing on his lips.

Several hours later he was pulled from his trance as Mrs. Everly pulled out the exam booklets. "Good luck." Melie advised as she handed him an answer sheet and a pencil. She smirked at him before leaving the room.

Madison waited for her friend on the other side of the door. She eyed her friend in amusement.

"What?" Melie asked defensively as she moved down the hall.

"Don't what me Melie Sawyer. You can't tell me you didn't notice that man feasting on you with his eyes all morning." She demanded.

"Oh I noticed. Trust me I noticed." She answered fanning herself with the papers in her hand. She punched at the button to the elevator with her other hand. "He's married. Or maybe he's gay." She announced.

"Oh I seriously doubt he's gay." Madison laughed. "What makes you think he's married?"

Melie frowned. "It's just too good to be true. A guy as hot as he is looking at me like that? He's married."

"You're right about the hot part. Did you see his butt in those jeans? Damn girl was he fine."

"He had a great smile." Melie admitted. She turned to her friend. "You have to make sure he's in your group this afternoon."

Madison grinned as she shook her head. "Sorry chick but we have a system. You get the good students and I get the bad ones. That gives me a reason to yell at them and you know how I like to yell." She laughed. "I just know I'm going to get the Barbies from the front row."

"I suppose he could still fail the test." Melie said sighing.

"Keep dreaming." Madison advised her friend as she led her into the cafeteria.

12345678910111213141516171819202

"Okay people." Mrs. Everly called to the students as they returned from their lunch break. "Your test papers are on your desks. Beside your grade you will notice a letter. Those of you with the letter A will be in Melie's group in the next room. Those with the letter B will follow Madison down the hall."

Don smiled as he looked down and spotted the letter A on his paper. He was relieved that he would be able to work with her on a closer level.

Melie waited until her four students had assembled in the next door room before beginning. "Okay, this is the hands on part of the exam. You will be required to assess and treat a trauma victim as if you were there when it occurred."

"Are you going to be the patient?" Don asked with raised eyebrows.

Melie stifled a laugh. "No, we have some volunteers that have been made up to look like real patients." She said dryly. "There will be no hands on so make sure you tell me everything you're doing." She continued. "Martha, why don't you lie down on the table as our practice patient? Jean, you're up first. Let's walk through this and see what we need to work on."

She picked up a card and read the information off. "68 year old woman involved in a MVA. Pt is awake but disoriented. Breathing swallow. Pt has a laceration above right eye, bleeding uncontrolled. Second laceration to lower lip. Injuries include broken wrist. Blood pressure is 96 over 40. Pulse 120. Respirations 12."

Three hours later Melie looked up as her last student walked through the door of the exam room. "Are you ready?"

"You say that like you doubt my knowledge of the course." Don teased.

She pretended to think about it. "I still am having a hard time believing that you scored a hundred percent on the written exam when you didn't take notes during class."

He shrugged. "I'm smart like that."

"So, what made a law enforcement type like you want to take a class like this?" She asked prolonging the time she spent with him.

"I'm involved in dangerous situations everyday. If something happens to one of my team I want to be able to do what I can. Every little bit helps."

"But these classes aren't required for you are they? You're the first police type I've seen in here." She asked ignoring the groan from the body between them.

Don shook his head. "No but if you ask me they should be mandatory." He studied her. "What about you? How'd you get all this knowledge?"

"I'm a nurse. I see this kind of stuff everyday." She shrugged as if it were a simple thing.

"One of the Trauma nurses?" Don asked intrigued. He was thinking maybe she was older than she looked.

"I wish." She laughed. "I'm still pretty new and you have to have so many requirements before you can get to that level. This is just one of them."

"Guess I'm lucky you're such a great teacher." He smiled causing her to blush.

"Well I wish she would get back to teaching." The corpse spoke up startling them. "This table is hard as a rock."

Melie laughed before asking Don to assess the patient.

"Congratulations." She said once he was finished. "That was very well done." She praised as she handed him his certificate.

"Listen I've got the evening free. I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat with me tonight." He asked, eyeing her in that amusing way of his.

She stared at him suspiciously. "You're not married are you?" She asked surprising a laugh out of him.

"No."

"In that case I would like to spend more time with you."


	3. Headache

I hope you all liked the first chapter. This one should explain things more fully.

Present Day

"You're up early." Don observed as he studied his wife. He held out the cup of coffee he had poured when he heard her moving around.

"Thanks." She murmured as she accepted the cup. She moved past him sleepily to sit at the table.

"Why didn't you stay in bed?" He asked brushing a hand over her head.

"I wanted to talk to you before you left this morning." Melie answered forcing her eyes open.

"Oh yeah? What about?" He asked as the toast popped up.

Shaking her head at the offered food she stifled a yawn. "You're going to your dad's for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"If I get out of work on time." Don answered carefully, mentally groaning at the thought of the oft covered ground. "You're going out with Madison tonight? Right?"

"No." She replied shaking her head. "She's got to work."

"If you don't have plans I could stay home with you." He grinned at her suggestively. "We can rent some movies, or if you want we can go out."

Melie shook her head. "They're short handed tonight. I might go in for a few hours." She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Or you could just tell your family that you're married and I could go with you."

Don sighed as he got up to refill his coffee. "I can't just tell them that. I've known you for a year and a half and a couple months ago we got married. It's not something I can drop in their laps. Baby steps." He cautioned.

"It's been five months and you haven't taken the first baby step. We're going to have a baby before you say anything." She exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

Don turned to stare at her. "You aren't …."

Melie had to laugh at the look on his face. "No."

"Oh." Don turned back to the sink, unsure how he felt about the whole issue.

"Would you at least tell them you have a girlfriend?" She asked breaking into his thoughts. She came to lean against him.

"I'm not doing this because of you. You know that right?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"I know. You have issues with your brother." She answered sadly. "That doesn't make it hurt any less." She smiled up at him sadly before turning away.

Don watched her walk back up the stairs, his heart heavy. He hated the affect his secret was having on her. She tried so hard to find the good in life and he was purposely keeping her away from the best part of his.

And it wasn't that easy, juggling two different lives. He had to delegate more of his work to avoid the long hours he habitually worked. While he missed the amount of hands on action he was used too, it freed up his evenings. The struggle came in dividing up the remaining time between his two households.

He could admit to himself that she was right. He should have told his family about Melie from the very beginning. But how was he supposed to explain the fact that he kept her a secret for almost two years.

Don rubbed his eyes as a headache hit full force. Taking the time to down a couple Tylenol he walked out to his suburban and headed to work.

"Hey." Megan greeted him as he walked into the office. "You look rough."

"Just a headache." He replied turning on his computer.

"You know if you had a wife you wouldn't have as many headaches in your life." She advised, looking at him out of the side of eyes.

"You would think." He mumbled to himself. Looking up he asked her. "Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"Oh nothing much." She shrugged her shoulders. "I went to the new restaurant over on Apple Street last night." She paused as she looked at him appraisaly. "I saw you there with a very pretty girl."

Don concentrated on the computer screen in front of him. "Old friend. We meet up every once in a while." He said shortly.

She laughed. "Did anybody ever tell you you're a horrible liar?" She leaned over his shoulder so that their faces where touching. "I saw the way you two acted with each other." She walked away laughing as Don sat there speechless.

"What's so funny?" Colby asked as he came into the room.

"The amount of paperwork on your desk Granger." Megan replied playfully.

"Ha, not all of us are as anal as you about the way we do things." He tossed back.

"Hey, do you think we could get some work done today?" Don snapped, avoiding looking at his female partner. "David where are we on finding the owner of the car?"

"The car was reported stolen two weeks ago. Report's in the file on your desk." The dark skinned man supplied.

"See that just doesn't fly with me. Why would you steal a car and wait to do the robbery two weeks later." Don pointed out leaning back in his chair.

"Premeditation." Colby tossed a small ball between his hands. "He knew he would need a get away car."

Megan shook his head. "No, I'm with Don on this. It poses too much risk."

"Too much time. Why not just take a car during the robbery?" Don pointed out. He flipped through the file. "Run the background on the guy that filed the report. Maybe it never got stolen in the first place." He watched as David and Colby left before realizing that the action left him alone with Megan.

"Relax hotshot." She laughed at the look on his face. "I'll leave it alone for now. Ballistics are back on the security guard they shot." She added handing him a file.

123456789

"This looks great dad." Don said as he helped the older man carry the dishes to the table.

"Yeah, well I have to make it special. You hardly spend any time here anymore." Alan grumbled.

Don sighed inwardly. Before he could comment Charlie popped into the room.

"Food. It smells great." He gushed as he drove in.

Don smirked at his little brother. "When was the last time you ate?"

Charlie waved the fork around absently. "Don't remember. Been busy."

Don turned to his father. "And you say I don't spend enough time here."

"Don't get me started on him." He studied his eldest son for a moment. "I met a nice girl today at the supermarket today." He said casually.

Don looked up from his food. "Really? Good for you."

Charlie grinned into his chicken. He knew what was coming.

"No,no. She's too young for me. I was thinking more for you." Alan continued.

Don sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Dad you know I'm not interested in dating right now."

"Why not?" Alan demanded. "It'd be good for you."

"I don't have time for one thing. You said tonight that I don't spend enough time here." He protested.

"You could bring her with you when you come over. And you could stop working such long hours." Alan waved a finger at his oldest son. "It's not healthy."

"I have a job to do. I can't just punch out at five." Don argued. He shook his head. "If I don't find the bad guys someone gets hurt."

"You have people that work for you. They can do some of the work can't they?" Alan asked. He knew he was pushing his son, could see the headache forming behind his eyes.

"Could we drop this please? I come over here to spend time with my family. Not to be interrogated." The FBI agent pleaded.

Charlie spoke up in the uncomfortable silence that followed. "Speaking of love life. How's yours going dad?"

Don grinned at the look their father threw his brother. "Yeah, did you decide on a birthday gift?"

"I went shopping today." Alan started. He looked at each of his sons. "What do you think about jewelry?"

"Oh no, dad tell me you didn't buy her jewelry." Don groaned.

"Seventy five percent of women associate jewelry with intimacy." Charlie supplied.

"Intimacy huh?"

"Intimacy as in long term relationships." Don clarified. "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"What happened to my suggestion of dinner and flowers?" Charlie asked. He frowned at his father. "It's a proven hypothesis."

"Proven by two Mathematicians. What do they know about love?" Don teased.

"About as much as you?" Charlie quipped.

"Ohh, just for that you do the dishes. I'm going to watch the game." He picked up his beer and wandered into the living room.

Alan wondered in some time later to find his son frowning at the TV. "What's the matter? The dodgers not winning?

Don shrugged. "Just tired I guess." He accepted the fresh beer that Charlie brought in with him. "Thanks buddy."

"Big case?" The younger man asked as he settled into a chair.

"Bank robbery but the security guard was killed." He shook his head. "I don't know. Things just aren't adding up. Hey maybe you could look at the file, see what you find."

Alan could see his youngest son wagering an internal battle. "He can't do it."

Don looked at his father in confusion. "What?"

"He'll lose his job." Alan stated firmly.

"Aren't you like tenured or something?" Don asked his brother, his confusion growing.

"Well yeah but I have certain responsibilities that I am required to meet." Charlie explained.

"Responsibilities he's neglected by working with the FBI."

Charlie waved his father's comments aside. "I love working with the FBI and helping you." He told his brother. "It's my fault that I got so behind."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Don asked

Charlie shifted restlessly in his seat. "It's really no big deal. In fact why don't you leave the file here? I'll try to fine time to look at it tonight."

"Don't worry about it buddy. You concentrate on keeping your job." Don advised his brother.

"I don't want to let you down. If I could be of some assistance to your case.." He trailed off when Don held up his hands.

"It was just a thought. I don't have anything specific for you to look at."

"But.."

"Enough. Charlie you have to leave for the conference tomorrow. You need to concentrate on that." Alan said firmly.

"Conference huh? Where at?" Don asked winching as the opposing team scored a home run.

"Las Vegas." The younger man said unhappily.

"Oh yeah. Gonna play some machines, take in some shows?" His brother asked interested.

"Actually the chance of winning the jackpot on a slot machine is.."

Don through a pillow at his brother to shut him up. "The point of playing the slots while you're on vacation is to have fun. You should try it sometime." He stood up.

"Going home?" Alan asked as he dragged his attention from the TV. "The game's not over yet."

"Yeah I'm beat." He looked at the score. "And yes it's over."


	4. Bad day

Hey all, so sorry it took me so long to update. I started the story in Maine while visiting but when I came back to Massachusetts my inspiration dried up. But I only have three more weeks here so hopefully things will get rolling. Happy reading

123456789123456789

You look tired this morning." Melie observed as she smiled up at her husband.

"Yea well my wife kept me up half the night." Don grumbled playfully. He made a beeline for the coffee pot, smiling as he felt he arms coming around him.

"Are you telling me that you didn't enjoy it?" She teased, rubbing her chin into his back. He pretended to think about it as he stirred sweetener into his coffee.

Laughing she poked him in the back before turning away. "See if it happens again tonight." She threw over her shoulder.

He turned around and leaned against the counter, tilting his head to admire the sight before him.

"What?" She asked as she looked up to find him staring at her. He hid his grin in his coffee cup. Narrowing her eyes she advanced on him, stopping just short of his shiny dress shoes. "What were you looking at?"

Putting his coffee cup down he ran his hands along the sides of her ribcage and down until he was cupping her bottom. "This." He answered nipping at her bottom lip.

"I'm going to be late." She announced a little later as she straightened her scrubs. "And you have a bank robber and murderer to find."

Don sighed as reality crashed back down. "You make it sound so easy."

"Is Charlie working on the case with you?" She asked, gathering her bag. She rifled through to make sure she had her stethoscope and trauma scissors.

"No, he's got school stuff to do. Couldn't get out of it." He shrugged. "It would have been nice to have his help." He slipped into his suit jacket.

"You were a good agent before he joined your team. You don't need him to solve a case."

"No but he cuts down on a lot of the legwork out." He lifted her up so they were eye level with each other. "Gives me more time to spend with you." He said giving her a quick kiss. "Speaking of which you're late and I've got paperwork."

"You didn't eat breakfast." She admonished as she followed him out the door. "And I bet you won't eat lunch." She continued placing her hands on her hips. Not answering he gave her a quick kiss before getting into his SUV.

Ten minutes later he sighed as he stared at the mess on the interstate. "Ah, come on. Give me a break here." He growled as he came to a stop. Rubbing his forehead he picked up the case file lying on the seat next to him and began reviewing the evidence. Making notes on the reports he inched forward until he came to the next exit. He placed the file back on the seat beside him and zipped down the ramp.

Seeing a gas station on the corner he realized he was on empty and turned in. Getting out he slid his gas card into the slot, unconsciously observing the parking lot.

_Two cars, one parked toward the back of the store, a blue 89 Honda. Probably the station employee's. Second car a 2006 Toyota tundra in while, CA license plate number 824640._

All the information inbedded itself into his memory as he selected the gas grade and began pumping. He looked towards the mini mart but was unable to see in the windows due to the reflection of the early morning sun.

"You didn't eat breakfast and you probably won't eat lunch." Melie's words wondered through his mind as he stared at the store. Glancing as his watch he decided he had time to run in and grab some food for the team. Colby particully liked the blueberry muffins the mini mart offered.

Keeping that in mind he finished pumping gas before heading to the store. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the darkness inside before heading for the bakery section. After selecting the correct pasties for the rest of the team he grabbed a couple of donuts and a cup of coffee for himself and headed for the checkout counter.

"Will this be all?" The clerk asked nervously. Don noticed the way he continually shifted his eyes to the left and review in his mind the data he had assimilated as he walked in. _Clerk, age 17-20. Brown oily hair, acne ridden face, 5-9, 110 pounds. Second person in the back by the bathrooms_.

"Yeah." He answered turning around to look for the second man. He came face to face with a gun.

"Hands up in the air." The man behind the gun shouted. He gestured with the gun for Don to do as he said.

The FBI agent took in the wild and crazy eyes, the sweat beading the assailant's forehead, and the shaking of his hands. Slowly Don raised his hands into the air.

"Calm down. We don't want anyone to get hurt here." He said as calmly as he could.

"Then you better do what I say." The gun man shouted. He gestured for Don to sit down along the freezers. Glancing around Don saw that the clerk was cowering behind the counter. Making a snap decision he rushed the assailant, using a chop move to disarm him.

The perpetrator went crazy as the gun went flying. Using a football move he tackled the FBI agent, pushing them both into the slushy machine. Don yelled out as the machine tipped over spilling the sticky contents all over him.

"FBI agent you asshole. On the ground now." He yelled as he pulled out his gun. The assailant looked behind him for an escape route giving Don time to tackle him around the legs and bring him down. He roughly flipped him over and placed the cuffs on before jerking out his phone and calling the local cops.

"Breakfast is on the house." The clerk squeaked from where he was peaking over the counter. He ducked back down when Don turned to glare at him.

Lifting his phone to his ear the agent placed a call to his office to let them know he'd be late. He tried valiantly to ignore the red liquid that was soaking into his suit jacket and pulling around his feet.

123456789123456789

"You look like you had a good night." Madison observed as she came up behind her friend. She reached out to help the patient turn over so the other nurse could examine her back.

Melie grinned. "I don't think that would describe it." She answered as she wrote her findings down. She gestured for her friend to follow her out of the room.

"Does this mean Don took you to see his family?" Madison asked once they were back in the nurse's station. She looked inquiringly at the other girl.

"No, but he felt so bad about not taking me that he made it up to me when he got home." She laughed as she remembered the night before. "He made up for it in more ways than one."

Madison laughed. "I do believe you have a mean streak in you." She observed.

"Hey, he got as much enjoyment out of it as I did." Melie retorted.

"Okay, what are you going to do for the holidays? Thanksgiving is right around the corner. You can't go to your family while he goes to his. In case you've forgotten you don't have a family." Madison pointed out as she drew up the meds ordered.

"Thanks Maddy, I really needed to be reminded of that." Grabbing a chart she went to assess the new patient.

Madison was waiting for her at the nursing station when she was finished. "Listen Mel, I'm sorry for throwing that up in your face."

The smaller girl smiled sadly. "It's okay. I always thought that when I married I would get a family." She shrugged as the intercom buzzed.

"Trauma Alert, all respond. Trauma Alert, all respond."

Melie jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in. "That's me. Mr. Burse in three in a nausea and vomiting times three days. He tilts so he'll need an IV. He's not been seen yet." She pushed the chart on her friend as she rushed for the elevator.

1234567890123456789

Don stalked into the FBI office radiating anger and sending cold glares promising retribution at anyone who looked twice at him. Office personal hurried to move out of his way, shifting their eyes elsewhere.

Megan's lips twitched as she spotted him coming down the hall. "Granger, if you know what's good for you you'll keep your mouth shut when Don comes in."

Colby pretended to ignore her as he concentrated on his paperwork. He spent half his time around the profiler angry with her bossy behavior and the other half impressed with her skills.

"It'll be your death sentence." She continued in a sing song voice, well aware of how she affected him.

"Well it's my decision to make." He pointed out.

"What is?" Don asked gruffly as he walked into the circle of desks.

"Aahh…."Colby's voice trailed off as he took in the lead agent's appearance. Swallowing hard he searched desperately for something to say. "Bad day?" He asked finally.

"No Colby, I always come in like this." Don answered sarcastically as he tossed him the bag of food. "I'll have you know that the problems all started when I decided to get you breakfast." He growled.

"Appreciate it." The younger man answered, gritting his teeth to keep from smiling.

Don switched his gaze to Megan, daring her to say anything.

"Shower's that way." She responded pointing down the hall. She gave him a small smile in commiseration.

"Damn, he has to be sticky." Colby burst out once the other agent was down the hall. He threw the banana nut muffin at the profiler.

David walked in with a strange look on his face. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what happened to Don?"

"He interrupted a convience store robbery and got into a fight with the slushy machine." Megan explained.

David sighed as he handed the folder to her. "This isn't going to make him any happier."

"What is it?" Colby asked as he walked around to join them.

Megan looked up from where she had been reading silently. "We lost him."

"Who?" The younger agent asked in confusion.

"The car used in the robbery was reported stolen two weeks prior. Only his neighbor remembers seeing the car at the house last week." David explained.

"Now, he's not answering his phone or his doorbell. None of his neighbors have seen him and there's three days worth of newspapers on his doorstep." Megan read.

"He's not been home since the robbery." She said in disgust.

Colby whistled at the information. "This is not good."

12345678901234567890

Alan Eppes walked down the stairs of his house slowly, trying to ignore the pressure in his chest. From experience he knew if he could sit down and rest for a couple of minutes it would ease off. He slowed down as he passed the photo of his wife. "I know, I know. Should have made the appointment with the doctor." He mumbled to himself as he continued down the stairs. He attempted a smile as he thought of how his wife would have scolded him for this little episode.

Breathing heavily as he tried to drag air into constricted lungs he traveled the last few feet to the closest chair. He leaned his head against the back of the chair as he concentrated on regulating his breathing. Sweat beaded on his forehead as a sharp pain shot down his left arm. He dug the fingers of his right hand into the chair to keep from crying out.

Hearing Charlie walking out of the kitchen he hurriedly reached for the newspaper and held it up in front of him. "All set to go?" He asked his youngest son, straining to sound normal.

"I just need this one book." Charlie's distracted voice floated back to him.

Alan peaked around the edge of the paper to see Charlie shuffling through the pile of books on the coffee table. "I don't know how you find anything in that mess." He observed, breathing a little easier as the pain faded away.

"Aha" Charlie said triumphantly holding up the book. "Now, I'm ready."

"You need a ride to the airport?" His father asked. He folded up the paper and threw it onto to the pile.

"No, Amita's coming to pick me up." He answered. "I'll be back in three days so don't throw any wild parties while I'm gone."

"Yeah, I think you have me mixed up with your brother."

"Don?" Megan called out as she walked into the men's locker room. Rounding the corner she spotted her partner rifling through his locker. "Don." She called again.

He jerked back in surprise. "Jesus Megan. I'm practically naked here." He exclaimed, reaching down to secure the towel slung around his hips.

Megan laughed at the look on his face. "It's not anything I haven't seen before." She pointed out.

"Yeah, well you haven't' seen this particular one and I'd like to keep it that way." He retorted.

"We just had some information on the case that you need to hear." She said smiling brightly.

"What, it can't wait two minutes while I get dressed?" He glared at her when she didn't move. "Megan." He barked.

"Okay, okay. Can't blame a girl for trying." Her laughter came floating back.


	5. Questions

Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait. I've had this chapter written but got stuck on one part of it. It just wouldn't go so I started writing the next chapter instead. Hopefully updates will start coming more frequently from now on. Thanks for your patience.

Happy reading.

123456789123456789123456789

"Is Don having a bad day or what?" Colby asked, looking up from the file he was reading. "It's down that way." He indicated the road to the right.

"It can happen to the best of us." David shrugged as he maneuvered through the crowded streets.

Colby laughed. "I'm just glad I'm not the one that got turned into a slushy." He grimaced at the thought of it.

His partner shook his head as he studied the buildings they were passing. "Are you sure he works down this way?"

The younger man held up the papers in his hand. "That's what the file says." He was quiet for a minute as gathered up his nerve. "Hey do you think there's anything going on between him and Megan?"

"Don? Nah, no way." His partner scoffed.

"They seem to be having a lot of whispered conversations lately and today she went into the locker room while he was showering." Colby pointed out, his expression unhappy.

David laughed. "Did you see his face when he came out?" He shook his head again. "Besides he's in a pretty serious relationship, has been for a while now."

Colby looked over in surprise. "Where are you getting this?"

The other man looked over at him from the corner of his eye. "It's called being observant." He smiled to himself as Colby frowned thoughtfully. He knew the younger man would stew about that for a while.

"What kinds of things?" The younger man asked.

David shrugged. "Like the fact that he's cut back on his hours. You didn't know him then but he was the ultimate 24/7 guy. If he wasn't at work then he was at his family's house. Now he has a set day that he has dinner with them."

Colby nodded as some of the pieces fell into place. "Is that who he calls everyday before he leaves for work? And how sometimes when he comes to work in the morning he's all rumpled." He said grinning.

"Exactly. Like that thing this morning. What male thinks about buying the team breakfast unless a female reminds them to eat?" David said triumpetly.

"So you're saying they're living together?" The younger agent asked. "But we have no idea who she is?" He asked before noticing David wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He followed his partner's gaze to the building they had pulled up in front of.

"Ah hell, how did we miss that?"

123456789123456789123456789

"Don, you know as well as I do that this is going to be a waste of time." Megan stated as she followed Don up the walkway to the front porch.

"Yeah well I agree that they probably don't know anything useful but we have to interview families. Standard procedure." He shrugged. "Sometimes you can get surprised." He looked over at her inquiringly. "You usually don't have a problem with interviewing the family. What's different with this one?"

"I don't know." She shrugged restless. "Something just doesn't feel right."

Before he could respond the door in front of them opened. Don looked up to see a small lady in an old tattered housecoat. Her hair was a dark blonde streaked liberal with gray. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Mrs. Sims?" Don asked as he held out his ID. "My name is Don Epps with the FBI."

"Oh dear." She gave him a scared look. "Why are you here? What have we done?"

Don looked at Megan from the corner of his eye, expecting her to answer the question in that way she had of comfortating people. Lips firm she did her best to avoid his gaze. Frowning he addressed the distraught woman in front him.

"As far as we know you've done nothing wrong. We just need to talk to you about your son." He explained.

"Oh well, come in I guess." She invited, confusion written plainly on her face. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks." He answered as he followed her into the house. In contrast to her appearance the house was immaculate and furnished in good taste. He stopped to look at the family pictures lining the wall.

"Is this your daughter?" He inquired pointing to the picture he had stopped in front of.

Their hostess smiled, softening her expression. "Yes, that's Isabella. This is a picture of her and her family now." She said walking to a picture further down the wall.

"I don't see any pictures of your son." Megan spook up for the first time.

"He wasn't very photogenic." She said simply as she continued into the living room.

"Are you saying you never took a picture of him?" The female FBI agent persisted.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Mrs. Sims asked again, ignoring the question as she turned to Don.

"No thank you." He smiled charmingly at her. "We really need to talk to your son. Do you know where we can reach him?"

"Oh, I haven't talked to Joseph in probably three weeks or more." She waved her hands around nervously. "He's so busy with his own life nowadays."

Megan pulled out the Driver's License photo of their subject. "Mrs. Sims is this your son?" She asked.

Their hostess pursed her lips as she studied the photo carefully. "No, no it's not. My Joseph is slimmer and his face is longer. Plus he had darker hair." She announced as she handed the photo back.

"Are you sure?" Don asked in surprise. He exchanged a startled glance with his partner.

"Young man I know my son and that isn't him." She replied hotly. "Are you sure you're with the FBI. I thought they dressed in suits with polished shoes." She asked as she stared critically at don.

He huffed out his breath as he ran his down his black flannel shirt. "Some assignments require more comfortable clothing." He tried to explain.

"Mrs. Sims, do you have a phone number for your son? We'd still like to talk to him." Megan resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her partner.

"I don't think I like where this is going. I want you people to leave my house now." The older lady announced with surprising firmness She walked determinedly to the front door and held it open, glaring at them as they passed by.

123456789123456789

Across town Alan bustled around the house gathering the items he would need for the consult he had scheduled. He was doing his best to ignore the faint aching in his left arm and resisting the urge to call his partner. Their business was still relatively new and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that.

Walking into the living room he shook his head at the mess of books and papers spread out on every available surface. "Don't know how the boy finds anything." He said wheezing slightly as he extracted the map he needed.

One half hour later he was standing out in the hot sun as he explained the problem areas to his clients. He dabbed at the sweat on his forehead and blamed the dizziness on the heat. Bending over to point out a crack in the foundation he began seeing spots in front of his eyes at the same time a sharp pain hit him in the center of his chest. He was unable to catch himself as he fell forward hitting his head on the wall in front of him.

"Oh my gosh. Mr. Eppes are you all right? I'm calling 911." The voices of his clients washed over him, the last one catching his attention and causing him to get moving.

"No need for an ambulance. Just lost my balance is all." He pressed his handkerchief to the gash in his head. "I'm fine."

The man holding the phone looked uncertain as he looked at the blood that had already dripped onto the older man's shirt.

"No, no it's okay." Alan waved him off as he slowly rose to his feet. "We finish what we were doing then I'll go to the hospital."

"Well actually, I think we've seen everything we need." Phone man said as he shot looks at his partners. "If it's okay with you well contact your office on Monday to start drawing up the plans."

After making the arrangements Alan watched them drive off before stumbling to his own car.

123456789123456789

David looked up as he heard Megan's voice raised in anger. He turned to find Colby listening intently to the argument. "They don't sound like a couple in love." He teased.

Colby threw him a dirty look as he watched the senior agents walk into the war room.

"I just think we would have gotten more imformation out of her if you had been a little nicer, eased her into the converstation." Don protested as he glared at his partner.

"She didn't know anything." Megan argued, slapping the folder down on the desk.

"She was lieing the whole time she was talking to us." Don stated in an incrediulous voice. "You're the profiler, how did you not pick that up?"

She spun around to face him, her fists clenched at her sides. "I'm a profiler, not wonder women." She snapped before stalking off to get a cup of coffee.

Don stared after her in bafflement. "What the hell is her problem? She did a complete one eighty on the way out there." He looked to the other two agents for answers.

Colby shrugged as he stared thoughtfully after the angry female. David spoke up, gesturing as he answered Don's question. "She got a phone call right before the two of you went out. Must have really upset her."

"Must have." Don muttered as he settled down in his chair. He pretended to rifle through his paperwork when she walked back into the room.

"So Don, what makes you think she was lying to you?" Colby asked as David reached over to answer a ringing phone.

"The family pictures. Their were spaces on the wall where certain ones had been recently taken down."

"What would that matter? Don't we already have a photo of him?" The younger agent asked in confusion.

"Hey, Don. Your father's on line two." David called out, interrupting their conversation.

Don frowned as he stood up to pick up the phone. "Hey dad. What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"I don't know Donnie. I'm not feeling too good." Came the slow reply.

Don could hear his father huffing over the phone line. "Yeah, well you're not breathing too good." He said, the worry in his voice causing the other three agents to crowd around him. "What hurts?"

"My chest is so tight it feels like I can't draw in any air." The older man wheezed.

"Okay, okay. Try to remain calm." Don instructed slumping into his chair as his own knees gave out. "Is Charlie there with you?"

"No, no Charlie's at that conference, the one in Vegas."

"Well, just hold on okay. We're calling an ambulance for you." He raised his eyebrows at Megan who immediately started dialing the phone. "They'll be there in a couple of minutes so just hold on."

"I don't need an ambulance." Alan protested, having to stop to catch his breath. His shirt was drenched in sweat and there was a faint ringing in his ears. "I'm perfectly capable of driving myself."

"Yeah well you sound capable." Don had to shake his head at his father's stubbornness. "Just do me a favor and slow your breathing down for me."

After what seemed like an extraordinary length of time during which he listened to his father struggle to breathe, he finally heard the paramedics at the door. Promising to meet his father at the hospital he quickly dialed the number to the emergency room.

"I need to talk to Melie." He demanded when the phone was picked up. "I think my dad's having a heart attack." He said as soon as she came to the phone. "Don't let him die on me."


	6. ER life

Hey guys. I'm back, hopefully for good this time. I don't know about you'll but I'm ready for the new season to start. This chapter is very loaded with medical jargon. Bear with me. The action is going to pick up soon.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Waiting in the ambulance bay Melie hugged her arms around herself. She had never heard that kind of fear from Don before. Her big, strong husband did not allow himself to break down like that, and the fact that he had terrified her.

In her mind she reviewed the symptoms she would most likely see in the patient, adding in the small amount of information Don had been able to give her.

"Hey girl, you okay?" Madison asked as she came up behind her friend.

Melie shrugged, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. "What if it's really bad? They could be coding him right now and we're just standing here." She cried.

Madison circled her arms around her friend, adding her warmth. "You heard the ambulance call. They've administered oxygen and morphine. Pains down, patient is breathing easier and vitals are stable." She reminded her.

The small girl sighed deeply as logic took over. "I know. Logically I can think like that, but Don was so terrified. I can't imagine what this is doing to him."

"You're still on Trauma so I moved some of my patients around. He can go into room thirty." Maddie said as the ambulance pulled into the bay. Melie gave her friend a hug before stepping up to the ambulance.

The paramedic flashed her a smile as he unloaded the patient. "What service. Must be a slow day in the ER." He teased her.

She ignored him as she looked over the patient. She was relieved to find him sitting up and looking disgruntled. "Hello Mr. Eppes. How are you feeling?"

He looked at her curiously. "Donnie, he called you, told you I was coming?"

Melie suppressed a smile. "Yes sir. He was very worried."

Alan scoffed. "Donnie worries too much. Always has."

She grinned outright this time. "You know your son very well." She said as she walked with the stretcher to the room. Behind her she could here the paramedic giving report to Madison.

"Enough to know that as soon as he gets here he'll be banging down the doors to get to me." He told her.

"I think I can handle him." She replied laughing.

Alan gave her a speculative look. "Have you met my Donnie?" He asked. He batted the EMTs' hands away as they tried to pull him over to the bed. "I can do it myself. I'm not dead." He barked.

Melie waved the younger men away, repositioning the IV tubing as he moved. "I've met him in the course of his work." She admitted.

Alan looked at her slyly. "He's single you know."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? I heard he was in a serious relationship." She ignored the elbow Maddie aimed at her back.

"Okay Mr. Epps." Madison pushed forward. "What happened today?" She asked as she hooked him up to the monitor.

He shrugged self consciously. "I had pain here and here." He pointed to his chest and shoulder. "And I couldn't breathe."

She nodded filing the information away. "What time did this start?"

He shifted uneasily. "Pretty much all day." He hunched his shoulders under the the stare of both girls. "It would come and go." He defended himself.

"Did the pain ever go anywhere else?" Melie asked as she flushed his IV.

"No, no. I just couldn't breathe."

"Did you get sick to your stomach? Break out in a sweat?" She asked moving on to adjust his oxygen.

He nodded as Maddie pointed to his forehead. "What happened here?" She asked indicating the abrasion above his eye.

"Lost my balance is all. Got too hot." He blustered.

The two girls exchanged looks before Melie leaned down to stare him in the eye. "Tell me the truth. How long have you been having these kinds of pains?"

"A couple weeks now." He admitted. "But don't tell Donnie. It'll just make him angry."

She was shaking her head at him when one of the techs stuck his head in the door. "Melie, you have a visitor out in the lobby."

She smiled her thanks before exchanging a look with Madison.

Eric was waiting for her outside the room. "Tall, dark, and handsome out there is causing quite a fuss." He informed her, his eyes laughing.

She rolled her eyes back at him. "Just remember, tall, dark ,and handsome is mine." She indicated the room. "Do me a favor and get an EKG for Maddie." She requested before heading for the ER Lobby.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"My father was just brought in by ambulance. I want to know how he's doing?" Don demanded, slapping the desk.

"Sir, I told you that the nurses have to get him settled, preform their assessment and then they'll be out to get you." The receptionist said patiently. Her hand hovered over the security button.

Don leaned over the desk in intimidation, causing her to shrink back. "I want to talk to Melie right now." He demanded harshly.

David pulled him back from the wide eyed clerk as Colby smiled charmingly at her. "You'll have to excuse him. It's been a very bad day." He explained.

Melie stepped through the door as the security guard came rushing up. She smiled at the older man. "It's okay." She informed him. She indicated the pacing Don. "I can handle him. I have experience in that area."

The guard shifted uneasily as he took in Don's angry face and Colby's size. "I'll be sitting right here if you need me." He instructed her as he moved behind the receptionist's desk.

She nodded as she walked over to Don, stepping in front of him to stop his pacing. "Calm down." She admonished him gently. She reached for his hand, caught sight of the other three agents and pulled back at the last minute. "He's fine. He's not having any pain right now."

Shaking in relief he slumped into a chair, pulling her down and cuddling her in his lap.

"Don." She squirmed as Colby and David exchanged a look. "Your team is watching us." She whispered angrily.

"Megan already knows and I'm sure the other two suspect." He waved it away. "My dad's going to be okay?"

"They know we're married?" She exclaimed, turning to them with a shocked expression.

Megan began laughing as Don groaned. "Well they didn't know that much." He said dryly. He held up a hand to ward off Colby's remarks. "Is my dad going to be okay?" He asked again.

"I think I can answer that." Maddie said as she came into the lobby. "Hi, I'm Madison. Melie's best friend." She introduced herself to the three FBI agents before aiming a look in Melie's direction. "Very professional."

Melie scrambled out of her husband's lap while giving her friend a dirty look.

"Mr. Epps is feeling fine at the moment. His vitals are stable and his EKG does not show any sign of a heart attack. But because he's been having this pain for a while we're going to be doing some lab work, x ray's and a CT."

"How long has he been having this pain?" Don demanded at the same time Melie asked "What CT?"

"Doc Johnson wants to rule out PE." Maddie answered her friend before turning to the group. "Do you want to go see him?" She asked brightly.

"What's a PE?" Colby whispered as they followed her through the doors.

"A blood clot in the lung." Melie answered. "They're just being cautious." She explained, standing back as Don entered his father's room.

"Hey Dad, how are you feeling?" Don asked as he quickly ran down what he saw. His dad sitting up in bed dressed in a hospital gown, oxygen tube in his nose. Various wires stuck to his chest going up to a monitor on the wall. IV in right hand. Tool box looking cart to the side of the bed with another large monitor on top.

"I'm fine Donnie. Fine." His dad waved his concern away. "Come in, come in." He called to the rest of the group.

Megan pulled Melie in with her as she walked to the bedside. "Mr. Epps have you met Melie yet?" She asked brightly.

The younger girl saw Colby opening his mouth and sent her elbow into his ribs. "Do you want to give him a heart attack?" She whispered angrily.

"She met me in the ambulance." The older man was saying. He turned to his son. "She's very pretty." He exclaimed in a stage whisper.

Don smiled but kept his mouth shut.

"She told me you were in a serious relationship." He continued.

"I said it was a rumor going around." Melie clarified, blushing.

"Yeah, well that's something we'll talk about later. When you're heart can take it." Don shot a look at his wife.

At that moment the Trauma response sounded overhead. "That's me." Melie explained almost gratefully. "I'll check in with you in a little bit." She told Don.

Once upstairs in the trauma bay she quickly donned a gown and mask. "What do we have coming in?" She asked the respiratory therapist.

"All I heard was multiple trauma."

Melie pursed her lips as she sought out the doctor. "Car accident?"

"Not as far as we know." He answered as he dragged out an airway tray. "They couldn't get her intubated. Too much trauma."

"Think we're going to have to crike her?" She asked referring to the temporary trach used in emergency situations.

"Get it down just in case."

"Helicopter's here." The tech called through the door.

Melie rushed about getting the various trays set up. Within minutes the patient was being rolled through the door. Everyone caught their breath as the blanket was pulled back and they got their first glimpse of the patient. The documentation nurse rushed to document all the injuries.

There was a long gap at the top of her head, causing blood to have matted her hair. Her face showed signs of abuse, her right eye bruised and swollen shut, her nose broken and bleeding. Her neck was swollen and discolored, showing evidence of being strangled. She had crude designs carved into his breasts. Her right arm was broken in several places and the fingers of her left hand were severed in places. Her stomach showed multiple bruising and and obvious broken ribs. There was bruising and blood from between her legs indicating rape. Both ankles were broken and her right knee was dislocated.

The flight medics slid her into the trauma stretcher. "We lost her pulse ten minutes ago en route. Administered two epi and one atropine with no effect. CPR in progress. Asystole on monitor." he recited as he helped Melie switch over monitors.

"Asystole. No pulse. Continue CPR." Melie instructed, nodding to the tech. She moved up to the neck to assist with ventilation. The doctor was attempting to visualize the vocal cords with the largynscope.

"Too much swelling. We're going to have to crike her." He turned to his tray while Melie began to cleanse the area.

"Is that wire?" She asked in alarm, noticing the thin piece of metal wrapped around the patient's neck.

The flight medic spoke up. "She was wired to a pole instead of being tied up." He explained. Melie looked over at him in horror as a second tech rushed over with wire cutters.

"Cut it directly in the middle. After you get if off place it in a bag for evidence." The doctor instructed, urging them to hurry.

Within two minutes they had the wire off, the neck prepped and the trach inserted. "She's a lot easier to bag." The respiratory therapist said as she ventilated the patient.

"Give one amp epi and let's see if she has a pulse." The doctor advised..

Melie administered the medication before motioning for the tech to stop CPR. "Still asystole on the monitor." She called.

The doctor looked at the clock. "What kind of rhythm did you have when you picked her up?" He asked the medics.

"Junctional with a heart rate of 20." He answered.

"She's been flat lined at least fifteen minutes." He sighed. "Time of death 1528."

"Any idea who she is?" Melie asked as she stopped the IV.

The medic shrugged. "No idea but one of the cops thought she matched the description of an FBI agent's missing sister."


End file.
